


верни меня домой

by marshall_line



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Lucy & Vasquez Brotp, Post-Myriad, Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: я забыла к нему дорогу когда-то давно





	

После Мириады Люси остаётся управлять старой базой DEO; Люси остаётся под землёй, вдали ото всех, потому что это правильное решение. Её никто не просит вернуться всё равно. Люси остаётся главной с командой и миссией, которую она выбирает сама: найти Кадмус. Люси думает, что так она искупит свою вину. Люси лишает себя нормальной жизни; Люси кажется, что она это заслужила. Васкес остаётся вместе с ней как правая рука; мэм, вам нужен кто-то, кому вы можете доверять; доверяйте мне. Люси только кивает.

 

За пределами DEO Люси больше никто не ждёт.

 

Все дни: поиски, вылазки, тренировки и слежка. Она будто попадает в армию снова, но Кара когда-то сказала, что её место здесь — и Люси поверила, и Люси верит до сих пор. Каре сложно было не верить. 

Люси отрезана от мира и своих друзей; Люси не идёт ни с кем на контакт. У неё нет на это времени абсолютно. Её миссия важнее, спасти инопланетян и людей важнее. А болит Люси или нет? Это, в общем-то, не имеет значения.

Васкес хлопает её по плечу. Этого должно быть достаточно.

 

Все, кто снаружи, заняты порядком в городе. Люси не успевает следить за новостями и жизнью тех, кто был ей когда-то дорог. Иногда Люси слышит разговоры своей команды; иногда Люси не слышит ничего. Только шум в ушах и своё устало бьющееся сердце. Люси всё это выбрала сама. Она не отступится просто так. Она же Лейн. Лейны не сдаются.

 

Люси с рождения боролась за себя; Люси пыталась быть лучшей в семье, лучшей сестрой Лейн; Люси очень много всего пыталась, но всегда оставалась позади. Гарвард и армия, чтобы доказать, что она может всё. DEO, чтобы доказать, что она справится даже с этим. Сейчас доказывать просто некому. Для себя Люси всё ещё самая слабая и бесполезная; для себя Люси всё ещё девочка, которой всего-навсего хотелось родительской любви. И дома, к которому можно прийти. Приходить теперь некуда.

 

Люси проводит всё своё время или на базе, или в поле; Люси почти не спит; Люси некогда. Васкес делает ей кофе и приносит завтраки. 

Люси мельком заглядывает в газеты и журналы CatCo, которые Васкес складирует в углу её кабинета. Суперзлодеи и Супергёл. Лицо Кары на первых страницах светится. Люси совсем забыла, что такое свет.

В DEO темно.

У Люси внутри тоже.

 

Когда у неё выдаётся одна свободная минута, Люси понимает, как сильно скучает. Она погрузилась в одиночество с головой; она продолжает винить себя за арест Алекс и Дж’онна, даже если она всего лишь следовала уставу, а потом всё равно их спасла; за стрельбу криптонитом в Кару, даже если это было под действием Мириады, хотя она помнит об этом каждую мелочь. Люси винит себя за то, чего она так и не сделала. И эта вина грызёт её ежедневно, и эта вина отбирает все её силы. Она хочет, чтобы её простили. Но она глубоко под землёй, в песках и сожалениях. Здесь прощать Люси никто не станет. Для своей команды она лидер, а не человек, который совершил множество ошибок. И никак не может перестать совершать новые.

Люси скучает по Джеймсу и Уинну, по Алекс и Дж’онну.

Люси скучает по Каре. 

А ещё по жизни, в которой было что-то другое. 

 

Однажды они нападают на след Кадмуса — но это не приносит результатов. Как всегда. Кадмус исчезает так же, как и появляется. Это единственный раз, когда команда Люси пересекается с командой из DEO сверху. Они с Алекс переглядываются; весь их разговор заключается в кивках. Большой палец вверх. У Люси всё в порядке. Ей почти что от этого не больно.

 

Люси приходится отправить Васкес на другую базу. Им нужен такой специалист. Хотя бы на пару недель. Спасибо, что связались. Спасибо, что отпустили. Люси не говорит об этом с Дж’онном или с Алекс. Люси всё ещё будто отрезана от них. Линии электропроводов оборвались. Временные ремонтные работы. Будьте осторожны. Люси вспоминает ЛайвВайер и смеётся. Тогда ей просто хотелось помочь. Сейчас ей не хочется ничего.

 

Её кабинет — её маленький дом. Там есть неудобный диван и старый плед, и кофе-машина, и что-то, что напоминает Люси о прошлом. Когда-то они здесь с Алекс засиживались ночи напролёт, заполняя документацию, поедая пончики, которые приносила Кара; когда-то они с Алекс шутили плохие шутки про адвокатов, прокуроров и биоинженеров. Когда-то—

Люси чувствовала себя по-настоящему нужной.

И ей так не хватает игровых вечеров у Кары дома, и смеха Джимми, и нелепых комментариев Уинна. Люси не хватает всех.

Это признать тяжелее, чем простить саму себя.

 

Васкес возвращается; Васкес рассказывает о белых марсианах. Она много о чём говорит. Люси не уверена, что ей всё это нужно. Люси собирает информацию из слухов, которые быстро разносятся по базе. Так она узнает о Мон-Эле; о том, что Уинн теперь работает в DEO; а Супергёл всё ещё героиня дня. Люси, наверное, хотелось бы знать всё же не это.

Что делает Джеймс; как там Дж’онн; есть ли у Алекс кто-то, в конце-то концов; светится ли Кара и достигла ли она чего-нибудь. Васкес ничего из этого, конечно, ей не расскажет. Люси не стремится узнать извне. Люси стремится поймать Кадмус с поличным. Лилиан уже как-то поймали, а потом упустили. Но это не значит, что Кадмус — это всего лишь одна персона.

 

Васкес делает ей кофе и приносит завтраки.

Люси с трудом не давится всем этим каждое утро.

 

Когда-нибудь Люси падёт на поле боя или её заберёт в итоге Кадмус, а никто так её и не простит; никто не скажет: мы тебя ждали. Люси пьёт кофе и заполняет отчёты; Люси залечивает свои раны в одиночестве; Люси сохраняет каждый свой шрам. Большего у неё нет.

 

В какой-то момент Люси ломает.

Это происходит в самое спокойное время на её памяти.

Люси закрывается в своём кабинете на весь день и плачет, судорожно дыша, прислонившись к огромной стопке газет и журналов. У Люси нет сил, чтобы подняться. У Люси нет сил вообще. Люси плачет, потому что ничего другого сейчас не может. Васкес находит её в таком состоянии поздно вечером. У неё единственной есть ключи от всех дверей. Люси доверяет только ей.

Васкес помогает встать, доводит её до санузла, держит волосы, пока Люси умывается. Васкес гладит её по спине; Васкес говорит:

— Вам нужен отпуск.

Вдохните.

Хотя бы на секунду.

Люси протестует, а на следующий день впервые за несколько месяцев оказывается за пределами DEO. В обычной одежде и с тяжёлым грузом на плечах. От него она никогда не избавится.

 

Люси едет в Метрополис; Люси видится с сестрой. Но Луис никогда не была ей семьёй. У неё есть отличная постоянная работа и Кларк, который спасает мир. В Метрополисе нет для неё места; Люси не чувствует себя там как дома. Есть ли он у неё после всего, а?

Люси возвращается в Нэшнл Сити, в квартиру, которую снимала после расставания с Джимми. Она так и осталась абсолютно белой, чужой. Без мебели, но с большой двуспальной кроватью.

Люси спит несколько дней подряд. Ей ничего не снится.

 

Она могла бы устроиться на работу в CatCo обратно или в какую-нибудь другую фирму, где нужны юристы. Она могла бы пойти к отцу на службу снова. Она могла бы столько всего, но Люси не делает ничего. У неё был выбор — и она выбрала. И ей с ним жить. Как только научиться.

 

У Люси отрастают немного волосы; кончики вьются; Люси завязывает их в небрежный пучок или хвост. Люси пьёт чай и читает газеты после утренней пробежки. Это едва ли похоже на неё прежнюю. Но это уже что-то.

 

На календаре появляются крестики.

Количество оставшихся дней до конца отпуска.

 

Васкес пишет: вы как?

Люси не отвечает. Она плохо — и она это знает.

 

Нэшнл Сити на самом деле маленький городок. Не такой, как Нью-Йорк или тот же Метрополис. Здесь легко столкнуться с другом или знакомым. Люси почему-то ни с кем не сталкивается, даже в тех местах, где должна.

Наверное, такова её судьба. Просто быть призраком.

 

Как-то Люси приходит к Каре. Останавливается напротив двери и не дышит. Кара запросто может её увидеть и услышать. В армии Люси учили быть бесшумной. С Карой это не помогало никогда. Но Люси не звонит и не стучит. И ей никто не открывает, поэтому Люси уходит. Ей незачем возвращаться.

 

Люси приходит так ещё раза четыре.

Замирает на полпути.

 

Крестиков на календаре появляется всё больше.

 

Когда до конца отпуска остаётся дней пять, Люси пробует снова. Это всё равно ничего не изменит. Прощение не облегчит, искупление вины тоже. На Люси никто не злился и никто её ни в чём не обвинял. Об этом забыли уже все, у Люси не вышло. Последние полгода были как круговорот ненависти к себе. Люси превратилась в отшельника по собственной воле. Её никто не заставлял. С ней никто и не остался. Кому она вообще была нужна, а?

Люси пробует снова, потому что скоро она уйдёт под землю. У неё есть немного свободы — и её стоит использовать хоть раз, но правильно. 

Господи, дай, пожалуйста, сил, дай мне.

Люси приходила всегда в одно и то же время, зная наверняка, что Кары нет на месте. Люси приходила, чтобы найти свой дом ещё раз. Кара когда-то им казалась. Свет и надежда, вера во всех подряд. Кара верила в неё.

Жаль, тогда этого почему-то было мало.

Люси стоит перед дверью несколько минут. Она пытается убедить себя, что она это может. Она могла всё раньше — и сможет всё сейчас. Давай, Лейн, давай. Но дверь по-прежнему белая и по-прежнему закрыта.

Наверное, пора сдаться.

Пора—

Когда Люси делает шаг назад, чтобы развернуться и уйти, Кара открывает дверь. Кара смотрит на неё солнцем своей давно погибшей планеты.

Кара выдыхает:

— _Люси._

Говорит:

— Я всё ждала, когда ты решишься.

_Я ждала_

_тебя._

Только от этого Люси хочется разрыдаться опять, но она выплакала все свои слёзы ещё месяц назад. Других она себе не позволит. Больше нет.

Люси подходит ближе; Кара прикасается к её лицу, чтобы проверить: настоящая Люси Лейн перед ней или нет; Люси льнёт к её рукам.

От этого просто невыносимо больно и тепло одновременно.

И слишком много для одной маленькой Люси.

А потом Кара обнимает её настолько крепко, насколько может обнимать только Кара. Кости Люси, скорей всего, ломаются разом, но Люси обнимает её в ответ так же крепко, сжимая рубашку на её спине. Люси всё ещё ниже Кары на две головы; Люси всё ещё тянется к ней на носочках вверх.

Люси шепчет ей куда-то в волосы: _Кара._

И её имя звучит как _дом_ , которого у Люси Лейн не было, в общем-то, никогда.

 

Люси просит:

— Расскажи мне обо всём.

И Кара рассказывает.


End file.
